


Good Space

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: Regarding John and hugs





	Good Space

**Author's Note:**

> May add more to this if I think of anything.

John doesn’t like being touched. At least, not in a full on bear hug kind of way. He misses the little touches, a big brother ruffling his hair. A high five from a little bro. A pat on the hand or arm from a friend. 

That’s why on the second time he came down, he was met by Gordon, a slight smirk on his face. “Welcome home Johnny,” A brief hug, just how John likes them. “You know that woman Dad employed? The one you talk to almost every day?”

John gave a slight roll of his eyes “Yeah, I do speak to her everyday Gordon.”

“We’ve found out she’s a hugger, you’ve been warned,” Gordon’s smirk got a little wider as John gave a small sigh, following Gordon carefully as he led the way to the infirmary, gravity making him feel a little wobbly.  
~~~~~  
Jeff and Nibs were in the office, going over some reports. Nibs checked her tablet, noting the time, an alert flashing on her calendar app. “John should be down by now.”

Jeff nodded and looked up at Nibs, grinning. “Yeah, I know, I think that’s everything that needs to be discussed now, we can bring this meeting to a close. Anything else can wait until tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it.” Nibs nodded, giving Jeff a small, almost cheeky smile. 

“There’s no need to sound so over enthusiastic.” Jeff joked, smirking and patting Nibs on the shoulder as he passed her. Nibs followed in his wake as they walked out the office together, making their way to the infirmary where John would no doubt be now, getting a once over to make sure the trip down hadn’t fatigued him too much.  
~~~~~

John was perched on one of the infirmary beds, rubbing his temple. He had already nearly fallen downstairs, he was grateful Gordon had come and met him and help him with the dizziness. He felt like his stomach was doing backflips. 

Jeff entered the Infirmary, going straight to his second eldest side and putting a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “How you feeling John?” He asked, a small smile showing that he was happy John was back, but also slightly concerned how John’s trip down might have affected his health. 

“Dizzy, nauseous, the usual.” John gave his dad what he hoped was a reassuring smile, though it probably would have looked better if he didn’t look rather pale. 

“Why don’t you lay down?” John turned to the door of the infirmary, where Nibs was standing, a look of concern on her face. Did he really look that bad? She wasn’t going to hug him was she? His smile turned to a nervous one. “I’d not want to get back up…”

“To keep moving is the best way to get back to normal,” Jeff explained. “Is he cleared for release Doc?” Jeff turned to Brains, who was checking John’s test results and vitals, grinning. Brains grinned back, nodding. “Y..yes, all cleared.”

Nibs smiled, walking over to John, who immediately started to tense up. This was it. The hug. “Welcome back to Earth John” She said as she patted him on the arm. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.” She turned and walked out the door, leaving John both parts confused and relieved. “Uh..ok…?” 

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Gordon, who was watching the scene with a smirk. “I told John about our resident hugger…”

“I see,” Jeff smiled, patting John on the shoulder. “What Gordon didn’t tell you, was that I had already told Nibs to go easy on you.”

John heaved a sigh of relief at that revelation. “Thanks dad” he muttered, getting up off the bed, and shutting his eyes as dizziness took over him. Jeff put a steadying hand on John’s arm. “You good?” John gave a slight nod, a small lie, but he had gone through this before, he knew that he just had to get on with it, fight through the nausea and dizzy. “Let’s get you something to drink,”


End file.
